A False Place in the Sun
by emeraldterror
Summary: For Airu74. As in, a false, fleeting moment of happiness, interrupted, and later denied. "I don't see why you feel the need to make it seem like it was completely my fault! If I recall, you were the one that had me pinned!" Sora/Roxas, EDITED 6/4/2010


_A/n: GIFTFIC! Dedicated to: Airu74! She requested a fic after guessing a trivia question correctly!_

_I'm sorry it's so late, I know I said Sunday… but it was Superbowl Sunday. Then I tried Monday… well… I'm sorry. Really busy. D:_

_By the way, I apologize if it isn't as great as you wanted… I had trouble with my muse and its creativity… Sorry… _

_EDITED: 6/4/2010 the ending… errrgh._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Sora or Roxas. They, sadly, belong in Kingdom Hearts, which belongs to Disney Interactive, Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. Also, the plot (not including the ending) does not belong to me. It belongs to Airu74, who requested it. I own the ending and words. Har._

* * *

_A False Place in the Sun  
__(As in a false, fleeting moment of happiness)_

* * *

Roxas sighed as he leaned onto the palm of his hand, which was cupping his cheek, as he yawned.

English was so boring, he was already falling asleep and it was only the third hour of the school day. The only thing he could really look forward to today was lunch and his free period, which were both in consecutive slots of his day.

'_To pass it today_,' he mentally decided, '_I'm going to hang out at the bleachers. No one goes there and it's pretty quiet…'_

Nodding to himself, he continued disinterestedly counting the age lines on the wood desk his elbow was propped against. He couldn't possibly bother with listening to his English teacher now; he had already been drifting in and out of the lesson since it had started.

In its boredom, his mind continued turning towards a direction, he'd rather not have it point towards.

'_Sora…' _

He knew it was completely wrong to harbor any feelings whatsoever towards his best friend, but he couldn't help it. It had been for three years, and he was thoroughly ashamed of himself. The way Sora would throw his arms around him in greeting, or grab his hand to pull him somewhere, and not let go even after they had arrived. He vaguely wondered if the brunette could possible feel such a way as well, but he knew it was a lie. Sora was over-friendly with _everyone._

He could only trust himself to misconstrue any act of kindness as infatuation.

'_Unless…' _The bell quickly shattered whatever thoughts of Sora his mind had corrupted him with.

He quickly shoved his textbook into his checkered backpack, swung it over his shoulders, and sprinted out of the room, not quite catching whatever homework assignment the teacher had issued. He didn't care; he just wanted to get to the cafeteria.

'_Where Sora is…' _his mind commented. He shook his head, knowing the voice was right but not accepting it. _'Denial,' _it hissed.

He skidded to a halt in front of his locker, his Converse squeaking on the linoleum floor, scuffing it harshly. Stepping to his locker, he quickly spun the combination and threw the metal storeroom open, hastily shoving his textbooks inside. He slammed it shut; jumping back when he noticed the last person he wanted to see at that moment was staring at him, leaning against the lockers.

"Why such a rush, Roxas?"

"Shit, Sora. Don't do that!" Roxas placed his right hand to his chest, not knowing whether its erratic thumping was from the scare or from the brunet's presence.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever, Roxas," Sora grinned, throwing his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Let's go get lunch."

Roxas blushed at the gesture, averting his gaze away from the brunet. "Yeah…"

Sora grinned wider in return, nudging the teen forward, not retracting his arm from around the blonde's shoulders. Meanwhile, Roxas squirmed, obviously uncomfortable, as his heart was now beating practically every millisecond. It could _not _be healthy.

Sora led the blonde into the cafeteria, only retracting his arm to grab his lunch tray. Roxas stared disdainfully at the lunch tray, hating that it stole the arm that used to be wrapped around him.

Sora peered curiously over at him, noticing the murderous glare he had fixated at the metal tray. "Roxas… are you alright?"

The blonde's gaze lifted to him and he laughed nervously. "Y-yeah…" To cover his fluke, he quickly grabbed a tray for himself.

As they slowly moved in the line, both grabbing items of food for consumption, Roxas said, "We can go eat outside by the bleachers… No one goes out there and today seems nice…"

Sora turned to grin at him, his eyes crinkling in their corners. "Sure, that would be cool… It would be nice to hang outside for a change."

Roxas couldn't help but smirk back, knowing that the brunet's smile was rather infectious.

Setting his tray down with a _clang_, and sitting with a _thump,_ Roxas relaxed on the aluminum bleachers located on the football field. He sighed contentedly, throwing his arms behind his head. Beside him, Sora did the same, but instead staying erect, staring at the birds that were soaring high above them.

There was a comfortable silence; the only sounds were coming from the surrounding nature. Sora finally turned to the blonde beside him and sat up straighter, saying, "You know Kairi? I'm planning on asking her out tomorrow. I hope she says yes."

Of course he knew Naminè's cousin… _Wait… What? _Roxas's eyes grew wide and he pulled himself into a sitting position, head whipping to his left to face the brunette. "Why?"

Sora blinked at Roxas' sudden movement, confused as to why he reacted in such a way. "Because I like her."

Roxas mentally slapped himself for his stupidity by panicking. "I think she's going out with… Riku." He hoped Sora didn't hear his slight hesitation.

Sora narrowed his eyes in confusion. "She's not; Naminè told me she was single the other day."

"Uh…" Roxas truly begun panicking, quickly trying to think of an excuse. "Maybe it just happened recently?"

Sora's eyes narrowed further. "Why are you acting so weird, Roxas?"

Roxas could feel the perspiration gathering at his forehead. "I'm not acting weird… Why would you think that?" He could feel his hands begin to tremble; he latched them onto the cold aluminum bench.

"You're acting like you don't want me to go out with her."

Roxas turned away from him, not wanting to meet the brunet's gaze. "I… uh… don't understand what you're trying to imply…"

"Roxas, you're making it seem like you might be jealous, or something," Sora nervously laughed. It faded when he didn't receive a response from the blonde. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion and he placed his hand on Roxas's shoulder, which caused him to turn to face the brunet once again.

Sora stared at Roxas, worry in his eyes. "Y… You're not _jealous_, are you?"

Roxas stared at him with wide, blue eyes, refusing to speak. He began panicking once more, heart thumping noisily against his chest.

Incredulously, Sora asked, "Why would you be jealous?"

Roxas's lips remained sealed.

There were a few silent moments, even all surrounding sounds seemed to cease.

"I…" he whispered quietly; so quiet, Sora had to lean forward just to hear him.

"Roxas? What's you're deal?"

"I… I…" Roxas' voice cracked. "I _like _you…"

"Huh?" Sora knew he had misheard what Roxas had just said. It sounded like the blonde had just said he _liked _him… _Wait…_

Roxas' eyes narrowed in annoyance. "God damn it, Sora!" Roxas shouted, causing the brunet to jolt away at the volume of his voice. "I _like _you, okay?"

"Wh-what?" _'Yes, Sora, what an intelligent question,' _his mind commented. He stared at Roxas, whose breaths were coming in quick, shallow pants as all color escaped his cheeks and was replaced by an ashen color.

He didn't know what to do; he was rooted to the spot. He didn't want to bolt and hurt Roxas' feelings and he didn't want to tell him off. He just sat there, staring at the blonde, dumbstruck. For some reason, a feeling, deep, deep down in the darkest abyss of his stomach wanted him to capture the dry, parted lips of the blonde with his own.

Meanwhile, in Roxas' mind, total chaos ensued after his outburst. _'Fuck! What do I do?' _he mentally pleaded his mind.

'_Hey, dude!' _it replied. _'You did this! Fix it yourself!'_

Roxas blinked at the response he didn't expect. He stared at Sora, who was frozen in shock. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck…' _he mentally chanted. _'What do I… Whoa…'_

The blonde's eyes grew wide as he found himself latched onto Sora's lips. He noted the bend in his stomach and suddenly realized that it was he who had leaned forward.

Sora's eyes grew as wide as his eyes sockets would allow but did not pull away. On the contrary, he closed his eyes and returned the pressure with doubled vigor. The blonde's eyes grew wide at the positive gesture, his eyes soon falling to a close as well.

It was odd to Sora; he didn't know why he was pinning the blonde against the cold, hard, metal, or why he was prying his mouth open with his own. He knew he liked Kairi, but something about this felt… _right… _He doubted that kissing Kairi would feel like… _this… _So… different…

The metal was painful against Roxas's back, but he didn't mind the pain, as Sora had a tight grip on his hips. From the pressure, he knew he wouldn't be able to move, even if he made an attempt. He tilted his head and allowed a soft, breathy moan to escape his bruised, parted lips.

"…So then I was all like, 'You are so totally a bitch,' and Larxene was all like, 'I know that already, I don't see why that would make you want to break up with me,' and then I was like… Whoa…"

Sora yelped and flew away from Roxas, tumbling down a few of the benches in his attempt at escaping. He groaned, propping himself up on his elbows three rows down from the crime scene.

Roxas' head flew to the direction the voice came from, his hand flying over his mouth, as if the movement made whoever had witnessed the kiss forgets all about it. "Shit!"

In that direction, Axel was standing next to Marluxia, whose mouth was hanging open, his last words still hanging from his lips. He stared incredulously at Roxas, who was the only one of the perpetrators present, with wide, surprised eyes.

"Wow, Roxas, Sora, I never would have guessed!" Axel grinned, applauding them. He turned to Marluxia, whose mouth was still hanging open, and grinned even wider.

Sora stared incredulously at them and clambered to his feet, ran down the bleachers, almost tripping a few times in his haste, grabbed his backpack, and bolted from them.

"Wait, Sora!" Roxas called, extending his arm out towards him, but received no response but the quickening of the brunette's pace. He narrowed his eyes in rage and whipped his head back to the two older teens to his left. He fisted his hands and stood, glaring with all his might and the rose-haired boy, who had interrupted them.

Marluxia held up his hands in surrender, quickly saying, "Uh… Sorry, man… I'm… going to go… C'mon, Axel!" He hooked his arm around Axel, who was still grinning, and bolted away, trying to widen the distance between them.

Collapsing onto the cold hard metal after watching the two disappear into the cafeteria building far away, Roxas let out a shaky, defeated sigh. Bringing his fingers to his bruised lips, he frowned. Why did Marluxia and Axel have to show up? Would things have happened differently if they didn't? Would they have gone further?

Roxas shook the mental images from his mind and sighed, once again, now in agony. "Damn…" he muttered. "I just screwed up our friendship…"

Returning to his classes, Roxas noticed the lack of the brunet with the sunny personality that could illuminate a room. In his Math class, he worriedly scanned the room for the familiar spikes, but found his efforts fruitless. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows at the empty desk he imagined Sora would be sitting in if he were present.

He exhaled in a despondent sigh, knowing exactly why Sora was absent. Leaning onto the palm of his hand, he blankly stared at the whiteboard at the front of the classroom, exterior indifferent while he was slowly dying inside.

Slamming his locker shut with unnecessary force, Roxas silencing the whispers that were abundant around him. Roxas glared at those that did not cease their spreading of rumors, successively quieting them as well. His clenched fists trembled and he had the strongest urge to punch the living daylights out of both Axel and Marluxia.

Five times, he had already been approached, asked about yesterday's occurrences. Of course, every time questioned, he denied it, knowing Sora would be upset.

Roxas stomped down the hallway, glaring at anyone that he made eye contact with. He was beyond pissed, as the kiss was definitely only meant for him and Sora. He was deeply offended underneath all the hurt of abandonment. He turned into the entrance of the cafeteria, scowling when the whispers stopped. He glanced around the room, glaring at the table he usually sat at, finding all his friends staring awkwardly at Sora.

He languidly walked towards it, significantly slowing his steps to prolong his journey. Upon sighting the brunet, he lost his appetite and did not bother walking towards the short line.

Seating himself at the table amongst his friends far away from the brunet staring nervously at him, all disturbed stares turned to him. Kairi's eyes were the widest, a mixture of disgust, anger, and confusion mixed into her cerulean eyes. She blinked a few times, her eyes darting between both he and Sora.

"Uh…" she murmured, deciding to break the awkward silence between all twelve of them. "I heard a rumor earlier that… uh… You and Sora… uh…"

Sora turned to her with a glare that was laced with anger that silenced her immediately. He turned to Roxas, gaze only hardening. "I don't know what they are talking about. I suppose they are only trying to ruin my reputation."

Roxas frowned, heart slightly cracking until all the words that had fallen from Sora's lips dawned on him. _"Your _reputation? What the hell is your problem?" Everyone jolted at the volume of his voice. "I don't see why you're trying so hard to lie! I don't see why you feel the need to make it seem like the whole thing was completely _my _fault! If I recall correctly, _you _were the one that had me pinned to the bleachers! Fuck you, Sora!" He stood abruptly, knocking his chair over from the movement.

He spun on his heels, stamping through the cafeteria once again, leaving a shocked Sora behind him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. He exited the crowded room and broke into a run, heading towards the only place he felt comfortable, the empty football field.

He huffed when he reached the bleachers, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He turned when he heard panting behind him, glaring at Sora's figure that was fast approaching him. He spun on his heels abruptly, sticking his nose in the air and shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the bleachers; the scene of the crime. Nonchalantly, he climbed the stairs, ignoring Sora's pounding footsteps behind him.

He was grabbed by the shoulders and pushed into a bench seat harshly, which caused him to yelp in pain as his back collided with the sharp corner. Sora fisted the collar of his uniform shirt and straddled him, glaring down with all his might at the blonde. "What the hell's your problem, Roxas? You don't say things like that in front of people!"

Roxas' eyes narrowed and he hissed when Sora pushed him back further onto the corner. "Are you afraid I might ruin your precious reputation? If you are, my job is done and you can leave me alone and stop being my friend because I know you hate me!"

Sora stared down at the blond, whose voice had cracked miserably. He climbed off him and collapsed onto the bench beside him. Sighing, he allowed himself to mull through the drastic change his life had adopted. Closing his eyes, he threw his arm over Roxas' stomach.

Roxas flinched in return, blushing when he realized that it was Sora's conscious doing. He turned his head, staring with wide eyes at the brunet as they locked gazes. The brunet leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips against the blond's in a chaste kiss. "It's not that… it's just… let's just not tell anyone yet," he whispered.

Sighing when he pulled away, Roxas absently thought, _'To pass the day_, _I'm going to hang out here in the bleachers. No one comes here and it's quiet…' _

Two birds flew above them, chattering happily as they danced in the air.

'…_Just for the two of us.'_

_End._

* * *

_A/n: Not as great as I wanted, but good enough. I was struggling to write this! Hopefully you like your fic, Airu74. Hopefully I followed your plot right!_

_The end was hard to write. :[_

_So, what does this leave them with? It can be interpreted as Sora either being angry or happy. Please review and tell me what you think about it!_

_Edited 6/4/2010: Better, hopefully. _


End file.
